


A Frozen Grasp of Thermodynamics

by Senof



Series: Frozen Grasp [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senof/pseuds/Senof
Summary: Fjord and Caleb end up working together in a mission to retrieve an ancient and probably powerful artifact from the island of Eiselcross.Which would be fine if Fjord wasn't a gay disaster and Caleb wasn't really. really. REALLY. pretty.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Frozen Grasp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985021
Kudos: 11





	A Frozen Grasp of Thermodynamics

« A dead man walking is what you are.»

As a wisp of breath escapes Fjord's mouth, Caleb releases his grasp on the half-orc's throat.

« Now, you will stop trying to pry me for information because I will give you none of it.»

Coughs and hacks force Fjord to collapse to the ground, his hands and knees forcefully pushing the snow around him to reveal the scarred stone of an ancient monument.

« Come on, now, friend. You can't kgh. Expect me to come back empty handed. I'm sure we  
could find a way to cooperate on this.»

« That depends on whether or not you can put aside your little godling problem and focus on the mission. And from what I have seen, it seems to be impossible for you. Avantika was it? Seems like more than a clingy ex, especially considering how close she was to killing both of us. »

« Well. You know me, always getting into near death situation for fun. Especially when it involves cute wizards like you.»

With the flirting falling on Caleb's deaf ears, Fjord began putting his scarf back on and getting up.

« Come on now, I've seen how you look at me. If you needed some magic back up you could have taken the other two pups. Astrid and Eadwulf I mean.»

« Ja. Well, unlike a certain someone, they are busy trying to staunch the flow of blood from the war. What have you done for your country, hm? Except trying to pillage it while it is trying to recover from its wounds. »

« Well hell, I'm here now aren't I ? And we're literally in the middle of nowhere, trying to recover an ancient artifact from some ruin on this, quite literally, god forsaken island. I'd say that makes me useful. »

« And would you have done that, had you not been captured ? You're lucky you were useful. Most pirates end up dead. »

Not even waiting for an answer, Caleb began to trudge through the snow, the half orc in tow.

As most blizzard goes, this one could have been avoided. Had Caleb brought a scout throughout this adventure, had Fjord been a master of snow instead of sea, the cold, suffocating grasp of winter on two poor bodies made of flimsy flesh and bone could have been avoided.

« I think I can see a cave right about there ! We need to head for it before visibility falls even more. Come on, now. »

While Fjord liked this moment, lost in the snow with a beautiful man, as if the snow rampaging around them made a figurative shell that made Caleb's skin glisten and redden from the cold and wet touch of snow, he himself could not wait to get back to more... warm quarters. Or, if not warm quarters, a place to hide while waiting for the elements to stop trying their best to snuff out and steal the last of their body warmth. Gods be damned, if not Caleb's company, he better get something out of this whole ordeal.

«Alright. If we keep up this pace, we'll be there in five minutes. I'll try to keep us warm with some spells. »

As the wizard removes his heavy gloves and cracks his knuckles to wake them up a bit, Fjord began walking faster, enough to get in front of Caleb as he cast his spell. 

« Wouldn't want ya to trip or lose yourself as you cast your little spells, right ? Let me go first for a bit. »

« Danke. »

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Why did this poor human fool make him go red in the cheeks. And pretty sure it isn't the snow. Fuck. Fjord. Master of a few dozen cultists. Already opened two of the fucking doors to his god's revival. Taken out by the slender hands of this dog of the Empire and his ONE word. ONE WORD FJORD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH--

Heat began to radiate from both their bodies, visibly melting the snow on their clothes and exposed skin and stopping Fjord's thoughts immediatly.

« I've been working on a little something since I knew I had to go there one day. Either personally or for a more professional matter. » Caleb said with an unusual shy smile.

Fjord was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously not finished, I just wanted to write some stuff because it's been a time.
> 
> It WILL get R18 at some point, probably. if I get the motivation to write more fjkdsslkdjf


End file.
